


The Dance

by tianafizzy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianafizzy/pseuds/tianafizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**previously posted on Wattpad, but now changed to ao3**</p><p>Maka is in charge of Death Weapon Meister Academy's school dance, but when her close friend and weapon partner decides not to go, she is heartbroken. Can Soul make it up to her, or will a sudden distraction keep him from patching things up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

_Soul's POV_    **  
**

**AN HOUR BEFORE THE DANCE**

"Soul, come on! You promised you'd go." _Why is she so obnoxious?_

"I am not going to some lousy school dance, it's so uncool," I replied. I looked at Maka standing by her mirror while I was upside down on her mattress and she seemed to look incredibly irritated by my words, but I couldn't take her seriously. She finished brushing out her hair and smoothed out her dress. Tsubaki helped her pick it out a few days ago. Apparently the pale pink complimented her 'pale skin tone' which didn't sound like much of a compliment to me, but Maka was sold by her words. Maka rarely had a reason to dress up, so I couldn't help but stare at her silently in awe while she scolded me. I turned over and sat at the edge of her bed to look at her better. Her dress was extremely simple yet I was still flabbergasted when I entered her room. Maybe it's because _Maka_  is wearing it. She had a way of making anything look amazing. I'd never tell her that, though. Complimenting her on something other than an awesome battle? No way. Not out loud at least. I snapped out of my daze when she took a breath and turned around quickly to face me.

"Ugh! You never do anything for me! I worked so hard on this and I thought _my_ _partner_ would actually care enough to go!" She looked to the ground, and her hands clenched into a fist.

"Whatever. I don't care. Stay here and don't show up." She stormed out of the room and slammed the front door shut. Even though an angry meister is always entertaining, I guess I do feel bad.

**PRESENT TIME**

_The things I do for my meister..._ I sigh before entering the ballroom where the dance was being held. I pushed open the twin doors, and the room left me breath taken. The room was huge; every table was covered in a white cloth topped with a bouquet of lilies, faux snowflakes were hung around the ceiling, and a bright crystal ball was shining above the dance floor. That's my Maka. When she sets her mind to something, she goes over the top. I noticed Black Star and Tsubaki in the corner of the room, so I walked over to them to see what's up.

"Tsubaki you have to think harder! There has to be a way!"

"Black Star, I don't know, maybe tonight isn't the right time to do this..."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The sound of my voice causes Black Star's head to whip toward my direction and his eyes to light up.

"SOUL! YOU'LL HELP ME RIGHT?!" I smirk.

"'Course I'll help you. Wait-with what?"

"I MUST be the star of this dance. Every conversation here is about Maka, not me. Can you believe that? Everyone is complimenting her greatness as if she's the star, but I, the infamous Black Star, must _ALWAYS_ be the star!" He let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Well, Maka is already pissed at me and a scheme with you, as tempting as it always is, would make her hate me even more." Tsubaki nodded and looked at Black Star hoping he would drop his idea.

"Fine, Soul. If you and Tsubaki won't help me, I'll just do this myself." He walked over to the darkened area nearby, crouched down, and began to whisper to himself, but just loud enough for me to hear.

"Assassin's rule number one, silence: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath." Thus, he was gone. Tsubaki displayed a worried look, apologized to me a few times, then headed to look for Black Star. Which meant it was time to face Maka. I thought it would be difficult to see her in this ridiculous crowd, but my meister stood out like a sore thumb. She had a clipboard in hand and a confident look on her face that let anyone know she's ready to take on the world. She looked around the room a bit, then walked over to a table to sit with her head down. I thought maybe she was tired, but Maka's been going to bed as if we had the Super Written Exam coming up. I considered going over to her, which was my reason for coming here, but then stopped. Maybe she wouldn't talk to me even if I apologized. She is one to hold a grudge. Maybe if I tell her what I've been meaning to she won't be mad at me for earlier. Nah, admitting feelings is not something I'd do. Yet, if I'm the reason she's upset, I need to do something to make her happy again. I walked through the crowd of dancing people towards Maka when the music began to slow down and the couples lost all personal space. Then, I had a very uncool thought. I reached Maka and fixed my tie. I held out my hand.

"Care to dance?" She slowly lifts her head and wipes her glossy eyes.

"Soul what are you-"

"Shut up, Maka. Come dance with me." Her face turns to a scowl.

"No. No Soul, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of you thinking you can just make everything okay by showing up and doing something 'spontaneous'. It's not working this time." I grab her hand and drag her to the dance floor. She pouts and reluctantly places one hand on my shoulder and allows me to place one of my hands on her hip. Our fingers intertwine and my stomach flips. I can't believe I'm about to do this. We start to dance.

"Maka, I'm really sor-"

"Don't."

"Just hear me out, just this once." She stays silent for a moment, most likely deciding on whether or not to give me the silent treatment. She answers, but without looking at me.

"Fine."

"I know I'm a pain in the ass, but I really-" The quick turn of her head to look directly at me caught me by surprise.

"Really what?" She asked. My heart started beating faster. Feelings are so uncool.

"We've been partners for a long time and it's been great. You're the coolest meister. You usually get me well enough, but the only way to say this is to come right out. Maka, I-" A roaring laughter echoed through the ballroom. The DJ stops the music and everyone's eyes rise toward the disco ball.

"HERE I AM, EVERYONE. THE ONE TRUE STAR OF THE NIGHT. ME, BLACK STAR." I'm going to have to remember to beat the hell out of that guy later. Maka and I stopped dancing, but Maka didn't let go of my hand. Black Star was swinging on the disco ball as he let out another obnoxious laugh. Tsubaki ran out to the dancefloor as red as possible calling for Black Star to get down.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY PEOPLE. I AM HERE AND THE PARTY CAN OFFICIALLY BEGIN." Maka's grip tightened.

"Black Star get down right now! You're going to break the disco ball! Or worse you're going to get hurt!" Tsubaki called to him. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene he was making.

"Hey Star, you look like an idiot up there!"

"BLACK STAR IS FAR FROM AN IDIOT, SOUL. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I WILL SURPASS GOD ONE DAY AND YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT ANOTHER WEAPON." A click was heard and screams began to pierce our ears as the disco ball and Black Star fell. Everyone ran out of the way while I pulled Maka back and wrapped my body around her to keep her safe from the glass. Tsubaki ran to Black Star. The nurse joined the two in the middle of the dance floor checking for injuries. My body unraveled from Maka's, but I grabbed her hand again. We all watched while Tsubaki held his hand as he tried to speak.

"What is it, Black Star?"

"Tsubaki...did I do it? Was I the biggest star?" She sighed and lifted her meister up with one arm around her shoulder as they made their way out of the room. Maka was fuming.

"That idiot!" She shouted. Everyone stood in a circle around the fallen disco ball.

"Maka I really have to tell you something."

"It better be important." I felt something in my chest. Pain. I couldn't do this. Not anymore.

"I-I..." She was impatient and I knew this was a bad time. She let go of my hand.

"Ugh! Soul I have to do something about this." She pushed me aside. I was standing alone on the dance floor now. I watched as she walked farther and farther away from me. I said it aloud, but she was too far gone.

_"I love you, Maka._


End file.
